1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extrusion molded product having a core material, such as a weather strip and a trim, for mounting thereof on a flange around the periphery of an opening of an automobile, such as a door, a trunk, a back door, and a slide door.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of extrusion molded product having a core material, such as a weather strip and a trim, for mounting thereof on a flange around the periphery of an opening of an automobile body, such as a door, a trunk, a back door, and a slide door is conventionally known from the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-1002, and the conventionally known extrusion molded product comprises a core material (3) having a generally U-shaped cross section in the longitudinal direction and a coating layer (8) formed integrally in the outside of said core material (3) and having a hollow seal portion (2), and is provided with a pressure receiving member (4) comprising an uniform thickness and having a hollow chamber (5) formed in the inside of said core material (3), as shown in FIG. 11, in order to prevent an inflow of water and a production of noise in the running of automobile, and to increase an air and water tightness. However, the pressure receiving member (4) is elongated throughout and a gap (17) is produced between the pressure receiving member (4) and a flange side portion (16), because a thickness of the pressure receiving member (4) is uniform, when said extrusion molded product (1) is mounted on a flange edge (15) by contacting elastically thereof with said flange edge (15), as shown in FIG. 12, so that the flange edge (15) can be not completely sealed and the inconvenient inflow of water is produced. Further, there is such a problem that a corrosion is produced in a flange tip end.
Therefore, in the example disclosed in the prior art of the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-1002, it is desired that the pressure receiving member (4) seals the flange edge (15) and the flange side portion (16), as the pressure receiving member (4) is transformed elastically and is elongated throughout and the gap is produced between the pressure receiving member (4) and the flange side portion (16), because a thickness of the pressure receiving member (4) is uniform, as shown in FIG. 11, when the extrusion molded product (1) is mounted on the flange edge (15) by contacting elastically thereof with a flange (14), as shown in FIG. 12.